This invention relates to mechanisms and methods provided for positioning fenders on dock vertical walls.
This invention provides a mechanism for positioning on a dock vertical wall a fender including spaced openings. The mechanism comprises a movable support, a first arm pivotally attached to the movable support, means for pivoting the first arm, a second arm pivotally attached to the first arm, means for pivoting the second arm, a plurality of spaced projections attached to and extending from the second arm, and means for releasably securing the projections in the spaced openings in the fender.
In one embodiment, the mechanism further includes a third arm pivotally attached to the second arm, and means for pivoting the third arm, and the spaced projections are attached to the third arm.
This invention also provides an attachment for a back hoe, the attachment comprising a plate including a first end and a second end, a pair of spaced projections between the first end and the second end and extending from the plate in one direction, and a third projection midway between the first and the second projections and extending from the plate in a direction opposite the one direction, and adapted to be connected to the back hoe.
This invention also provides a method for positioning on a dock vertical wall a fender including spaced openings opposite an attaching surface, the method comprising the steps of positioning the fender so the spaced openings are accessible, releasably fastening fender moving means in the openings, locating the fender so the attaching surface is generally vertical, locating the fender on the dock vertical wall, attaching the fender attaching surface to the dock vertical wall, and releasing the fender moving means.
One of the principal features of the invention is the provision of a convenient mechanism and method for positioning a fender on a dock vertical wall.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reviewing the following description, the drawings, and the appended claims .